ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Nicktoons: Global Slime Patrol (2004 film)
''Nicktoons: Global Slime Patrol ''is a 2004 American live-action/animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Nickelodeon Movies and was distributed by Paramount Pictures. Based on various Nickelodeon television shows (mainly characters from Rugrats, The Wild Thornberrys, Hey Arnold!, Rocko's Modern Life, CatDog, As Told by Ginger ''and ''Rocket Power), the film follows various Nicktoons characters as they save the Nickelodeon universe from the dastardly scheme of a criminal mastermind. Directed by Jacob S. Lee and William Tyler Lee (marking their first collaborative film together), the film is a loose parody of various action television series involving rescue missions, most notably Thunderbirds, a popular 1960s British television show and its 2004 film adaptation. Released worldwide on November 21st, 2004, the film received generally positive reviews upon release and was an initial commercial success. This marks the fifth Nicktoon-based film to date. Plot Follwing after the events of Rugrats Go WIld, ''the Pickels, the Finsters, the DeVilles and the Thornberrys arrive at the Nickelodeon Animation Studio for a grand gathering party along with other Nicktoons characters. After a mishap with meeting Helga, Angelica and Debbie are being chased by Donnie around the lot, causing the other Nicktoons to go after them. The ensuing chase then leads to the CongoCam demolishing the studio "slime tower". They then arrive to the Pickels' house for a little party, inviting characters from ''Hey Arnold, Rocko's Modern Life, Rocket Power, CatDog ''and ''As Told by Ginger. After the possible accident, the babies (Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, Lil, Kimi and Dil) have complained about Angelica's latest scheme and much to Angelica's dismay, she feels offended. The babies then imagine themselves as professional special agents, protecting humanity from any harm. After being informed by their leader about their job being to stop their enemy, Angeli-Sinister, from commencing global destruction, they arrive to their nearest location: the high-tech hideout of Angeli-Sinister. She builds a laser gun in order to destroy Earth. The babies meet up with Angeli-Sinister, who grabs Tommy and traps him in an indestructible glass box, unable to escape. Chuckie then deattaches the lever and opens up the box, allowing Tommy to escape. Angeli-SInister sees this and orders her minions to destroy them. Dil grabs his baby bottle and squirts tons of milk all over the robots, causing them to lose power. Then, Kimi grabs her baseball bat and smashes Angeli-Sinister's laser gun into pieces. She then vows to the babies that she will one day get her revenge on them. Meanwhile outside their home, SlimeSmasher, a criminal mastermind, is coming up with a plan to destroy the Nickelodeon universe. His radar locates the Pickles' household and fires a missle at it, sending the Pickles, the Finisters, the DeVilles, the Thornberrys, the Foutleys, Cat and Dog, Rocko and Heffer, the Rocket Power gang and Arnold, along with his friends, to escape to their storm cellar in the backyard. Stu then insists the group to go back outside and find out who caused the explosion. They agree and after they arrive back outside, they spot a missile launcher in the middle of the road, which aims directly at them. They then retreat on board the Thornberrys' comvee and Marianne drives off. The missile launches high into the air and misses the comvee. Eliza and Debbie Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Crossover films Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:The Wild Thornberrys Category:Action/Adventure Category:Rugrats Category:Hey Arnold! Category:CatDog Category:Rocko's Modern Life Category:As Told by Ginger Category:Rocket Power